


Pick Your Prince

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Post canon, Romance, Same Year, School Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealousy and roof, tsukihina weekend day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As the Karasuno volleyball team prepares for their play, the decision of who should play the prince is suddenly thrust on Hinata's shoulders. Unfortunately for  Hinata, such a decision has some major consequences.Tsukihina Weekend Day 2: Jealousy + Roof





	Pick Your Prince

“Wow! I didn’t think it would suit you so well, Hinata!”

Hinata winced at the brashness of Tanaka’s voice right behind him in the small confines of the club room. The strain in his face didn’t fade as he gazed at himself in the mirror, the reflection unrecognizable to him.

“How does this suit me?!”

“It makes you look even cuter!”

“Ahhh!”

“Now, now, Hinata. It’s really not bad,” Suga said gently as he patted Hinata’s back. “He’s right though, there’s something about it, I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“It’s a dress! And I can hardly move in it.”

“Sure, you can! You just need a bit of practice and it’s so long you won’t need to wear the shoes that came with it.”

“What shoes?”

Hinata had never been more grateful to his kind senpai than that moment when he held up the pink high-heeled shoes that matched the ballgown he was wearing.

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m wearing those.”

“Of course not! We can’t have you spraining your ankle for a stupid festival play,” Daichi grumbled as he braided Asahi’s hair with impressive dexterity.

“Daichi-san, where did you learn how to do that?”

“My little sister. My mom has her hands full with my little brother in the mornings, so I usually help her with her hair.”

Hinata glanced at Asahi’s face, expecting him to be embarrassed, but his eyes were closed with a serene smile on his face. From what Natsu’s said, it feels good to have someone play with their hair. Hinata would never know, most people choose to ruffle his hair in a rough manner. Not that he didn’t like it, it usually made him feel doted on by his senpai. But it wasn’t the most relaxing sensation.

“I don’t understand why I have to be the princess. Wouldn’t it make more sense for Kiyoko-san or Yachi-san to play her?”

“It would be preferable, but Takeda-sensei recommended they work only on the set design, especially regarding Yachi’s skills.”

“But why me? Suga-san, you’re prettier than I am!”

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that,” Suga giggled, waving Hinata off even as a proud smile spread on his lips. “But you do look very cute, Hinata. And I hate to say it, but your height will look very good next to the prince.”

“Who is the prince?”

“It’s… oh, Daichi who’s playing the prince?”

“How should I know? Ennoshita’s in charge of casting, right?”

They all startled when Ennoshita suddenly revealed himself from behind a rack of costumes, his eyes immediately appraising Hinata in his costume.

“Yes, that’ll do nicely. As for the prince, I haven’t decided. It’s between Kageyama and Tsukishima.”

“Huh?” both boys said in unison and scowled at each other immediately after.

“Both are extremely handsome and tall,” Ennoshita continued, ignoring the blush that crept up their cheeks, “and are well-regarded amongst the female population of students, thus automatically increasing our audience. It’s difficult because I believe Tsukishima would be more diligent learning his lines and delivering them in an appropriate manner. But his lackluster attitude might bring him down, whereas Kageyama has a bit more passion and spirit that would really bring something special to the role.”

Daichi sighed as he tied off Asahi’s hair. “Ennoshita, as important as it is not to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school, you won’t be nominated for an Academy Award, no matter how good it is.”

“I take my craft seriously, Daichi-san. Do you have a preference for one of them being the prince?”

“Hmm, I think it should be Tsukishima.”

“Why?” Suga interrupted, wandering over to Kageyama and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I think Kageyama would make a better prince.”

“Why?”

“Because I have faith in him.”

“Is it because of your irrational belief that setters are just better looking?”

“It’s not irrational! It’s obvious!”

“I do get what you’re saying though about passion,” Asahi nodded. “Kageyama does throw himself into things wholeheartedly.”

“Volleyball related things, idiot.”

“This is associated with volleyball?”

“Maybe Hinata should stuff his bra with volleyballs!” Tanaka suggested, flinching away when everyone glared at him. Ennoshita, however, hummed and glared at Hinata’s chest.

“The problem with that is we’d have to let the dress out to contain them.”

“We’re not stuffing his dress with volleyballs,” Daichi growled and rubbed his temples. He sighed again and let his hands drop as he eyed his two kouhai. “Kageyama, do you think you could handle this? Learning lines and delivering them in a believable way?”

“I could try. I don’t really see the point though.”

“Because of our success at Nationals, many middle schoolers will be coming here just see us with the interest of joining the team. The more students you impress, the higher the possibility that you might have a lot of skilled players next year. If we look ridiculous though, some people might pass our hard work off as a fluke. Do you understand the point now?”

Kageyama’s back went rigid as he nodded. “Yes! That’s very important! I’ll be the prince and I will be the greatest prince in the world!”

“Pfft, such enthusiasm, but you forgot that they were also considering me. Maybe I wanted to be the prince,” Tsukishima sneered. Across the room, Daichi sighed again.

“You want to be the prince?”

“Why not?”

“Is it only because Kageyama suddenly wants to be the prince?”

“...No.”

Hinata pursed his lips as he looked between the two. His fingers twined in the ribbons of the dress to calm his nerves but all it did was dampen them with sweat. He couldn’t decide which he’d rather play the prince.

With Kageyama, it would be easy. They were used to being partners and consistently worked together for a common goal. It was easy to tell what Kageyama was thinking and he had no doubt where they stood in their friendship. It wasn’t so easy with Tsukishima.

“Hinata? Is there one you’d prefer as the prince?” Suga asked softly but the question drew the eyes of everyone in the club room straight to Hinata. He squawked and backed up, but he knew there was nowhere to hide. Even if he could run out the door, he was still wearing the frilly ball gown.

“Um, it makes no difference what I think!”

“It makes a lot of difference, actually,” Ennoshita interjected. “Which one do you think you’d work better with?”

Tsukishima stood up next to Kageyama, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Hinata could tell he was struggling to keep his aloof attitude, but he could see the expectation behind his eyes. It made what he was about to say even harder.

He gulped down his nerves and looked at Ennoshita instead. “I think Kageyama should be the prince.”

“Yes!!”

“Excellent, that’s settled then. Tsukishima, you’ll be playing the villain instead.”

When Tsukishima didn’t answer right away, Hinata forced his eyes to him. Those golden eyes were locked on Hinata, his eyebrows pinched together. It was as if Hinata was already on the stage with a spotlight on him, exposed to thousands even though it was only Tsukishima. He would have preferred the thousands at that point.

“Fine,” he said at last with his emotionless facade back in place. “But it will be embarrassing when the crowd roots for the villain more than the hero.”

“What did you say?!” Kageyama snarled but Tsukishima was already grabbing his pack and sliding out the door. He didn’t look back, and Hinata’s chest constricted. The air between him and Tsukishima had been changing over the past few months. It was less hostile and more understanding. Even Tsukishima’s jabs had a sense of fondness to them and made Hinata squirm with delight rather than rage.

Nothing had ever been said. No confessions or even a hint of what Tsukishima was feeling toward him. As for Hinata, he had no doubt it was a crush he was harboring toward Tsukishima. Which was exactly why he wouldn’t be able to function with _him_ as the prince. Who cared if Kageyama was the prince? He knew he could deliver lines and act if Kageyama was hovering over him. But if it was Tsukishima hovering over him, kissing his hand… The very thought lit Hinata’s skin on fire.

No, he stood by his decision. It was the only way he could make it through the stupid play without making a fool of himself and the team. He just hoped it hadn’t cost him his chances with Tsukishima if he ever had any to begin with.

 

Hinata was frustrated with rehearsals when it was taking place of volleyball practice. He wanted to get a head start before the new school year, but he was also reluctant to separate from his senpai before they graduated. He tried instead to focus on whatever advice Daichi was willing to give, the rampant encouragement he received from Suga and the quiet support from Asahi.

It was soon obvious that he made the right choice in supporting Kageyama as the prince. Despite their bickering, they had a natural chemistry from their friendship and started to have fun with their individual roles. Instead of the play flourishing with romance and tear-jerking moments, Kageyama’s awkwardness with delivering his lines brought fresh humor to the play. Especially when Hinata delivered his lines in almost a teasing way instead of breathless. Ennoshita did nothing to correct it. Hearing the uproar of laughter from their teammates, Takeda influenced him to adapt the entire play based around Hinata and Kageyama’s goofy friendship.

The only hitch seemed to be Tsukishima. Ever since Hinata supported Kageyama instead of him, he had grown cold and ignored Hinata every chance he had. Surprisingly, it didn’t hinder his role as the villain. The way he regarded Hinata with complete disinterest in comparison with the liveliness Kageyama had in his interactions reinforced the audience’s dislike to the villain character. So Ennoshita let it go as Hinata felt more wretched than ever.

One week before the festival, Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. When Hinata asked Yamaguchi where he was, he explained that Tsukishima didn’t need to be there since they weren’t rehearsing his part. Hinata wasn’t completely stupid and he could tell that Yamaguchi was withholding information with an apologetic smile.

“Where is he though, the library? Did he go home already?”

“No, um, I think he’s studying up on the roof. We’re working on a project at my house tonight, so he needs to wait for me.”

“Do you mind if I talk to him really quick before you leave?”

Yamaguchi’s face softened, his smile beaming as he nodded. “Of course! I think that would be a good idea.”

 

Once the grueling practice was finally over, Hinata bolted out of the gym and ran into the school. The halls were blissfully empty, the gentle sound of a tinkling piano with singing from a distant classroom accompanying the sound of his rushed footsteps. Sweat dripped down his neck as he raced up the staircase that led to the roof, glancing behind him to make sure no one was around to see. The roof was technically inaccessible to students, but they always found a way to sneak out there for a nap or less innocent deeds.

He paused just in front of the door, a rush of nerves freezing him in place. Was he even ready to talk to Tsukishima? Whether he was or not, something had to happen. The team was beginning to notice the rise of hostility between them when they had been growing closer all year. He wanted that back, the moments of learning and accepting each other. The cautious touches that wouldn’t have meant anything if it was from anyone else. No one’s fingers felt like Tsukishima’s, and Hinata was willing to look like a fool to have them stroke the back of his neck once again or poke at his side.

He opened the door quietly and peaked his head out. Squinting in the blast of light from the setting sun, he slipped out and cupped his hands over his eyes, swiveling his head around to locate his quarry. At first, he thought maybe Tsukishima wasn’t there and was waiting for Yamaguchi somewhere else. Then he spotted a pair of long legs sticking out from behind a pipe across the roof.

Before he could think, his feet crossed the distance in just a few leaps. He had no game plan or speech but luckily that wasn’t his style. As soon as he reached the pipe, he jumped around it and planted his feet on either side of Tsukishima’s legs.

“Tsukishima!” he shouted, and Tsukishima jumped at the noise and his sudden appearance, even though he was wearing his headphones.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He growled, ripping his headphones off and stuffing them in his bag. “You’re going to give me a heart attack. Why are you here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you. Bye bye.”

“I said I _need_ to talk to you, Stingyshima. You don’t have a choice!”

Before Tsukishima could move, Hinata lunged forward and planted his hands on either side of his face against the wall. He dropped to his knees, so he had Tsukishima caged in completely.

“There! Now listen up, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but I know what’s happening in mine and I think they might be connected but we’ll never know if we don’t talk about it. I hope it’s the same, but I’m scared it’s not and I’m misreading things because I’m hopeful, so it would be great if you were honest about how you were feeling for once.”

Hinata paused, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Tsukishima stared back at him, his lips parted in shock. His eyebrows were pinched again and Hinata, as he always did, thought it made him look even more handsome. He watched as Tsukishima’s pale cheeks began to redden and he couldn’t resist glancing down at his lips once again.

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“That made no sense! What are you talking about?!”

“Ever since I chose Kageyama for the prince you’ve been mad at me! Why?”

“I’m not mad about that.”

“Really? You could have fooled me,” Hinata huffed, tipping his head forward to increase the intensity of his scowl. He was certain it would intimidate the truth out of Tsukishima, so it was surprising when the pinched eyebrows softened, and a smirk curled on Tsukishima’s lips.

“You look like a pissed off chipmunk.”

“Tch, I’m being serious!”

“Obviously.”

“Do you like me?”

The smirk slid away and Hinata’s heart seized. Perhaps it was too soon to ask such a question.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Why are you always answering a question with a question to deflect? Can’t you just be honest with me?”

“You’re annoying.”

“I believe it, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Do you like me?”

“I asked you first.”

“It doesn’t matter, I already know the answer.”

Hinata cocked his head as Tsukishima looked away, his lips pressed tight together.

“Know the answer to what?”

“I know you don’t like me, so why does it matter if I like you?”

Hinata’s stomach dropped to his feet. He leaned away from Tsukishima and let his hands drop to his lap. For once, he had been right, and he hoped to God he could convince Tsukishima of the truth.

“This is about me choosing Kageyama as the prince, isn’t it?” When Tsukishima didn’t answer, Hinata sighed and gently tugged on Tsukishima’s open jacket. “Do you want to know why I chose him? It was because I don’t feel anything when he’s close to me. He’s just my friend and with him, I knew my brain could remember my lines and I could deliver them good enough for this dumb play.

If I had chosen you, my face would be bright red the whole time and I wouldn’t be able to remember my own name if you hugged me or something. Ugh and the costume! I would just blow up or something if I saw you in it!”

“Ah… so what you’re saying is, you like me?” Tsukishima’s grin would have shamed the devil but Hinata was overjoyed to see it. He bit his lip as Tsukishima’s arms circled around his waist and pulled him closer. It was only then that he realized he was straddling Tsukishima… in his ball gown.

“Ack! I didn’t realize I was still wearing this!”

“Now who’s deflecting? I asked you a question.”

“I asked you first!”

“Fine. I have to admit that I don’t find you as irritating and repulsive as I once did.”

“That’s _still_ not what I asked. The question was: Do you like me?” Before Tsukishima could deflect once again, Hinata leaned forward and cupped his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if he would get anywhere with him using words, not when Tsukishima could talk circles around him. Perhaps a little action would yank out his honesty.

At least the proximity of their faces caused Tsukishima to pause, his eyes widening as they searched Hinata’s face. Hinata beamed back at him and leaned in, hovering his lips just above Tsukishima’s and waited with a silent question. There was no answer for a few moments, their breaths mixing between them while they continued staring each other down.

Then Tsukishima’s lips parted and lifted, meeting Hinata’s with a relieved sigh. Hinata giggled at the ticklish sensation of the soft kiss and pressed forward for something a little more his style. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and leaned against his chest. His hands itched to rub across it, feeling the growing muscles underneath Tsukishima’s uniform but he resisted. All in good time.

Tsukishima wasn’t as patient to Hinata’s surprise when fingers slipped underneath his skirt and grazed up his bare legs. He squirmed in response, but one of Tsukishima’s arm had a tight grip around his waist, keeping him contained. The long fingers instinctively knew where his most sensitive areas were, growing bolder the more Hinata squealed.

“Tsukishima! I’m not wearing any shorts underneath this!”

“So I’ve noticed. You know we have yet to rehearse our scenes together.”

“Wait, our scenes? You’re the villain!”

“Exactly, haven’t you read the script? I kidnap you to make you mine before the prince can. I get to tie you up on stage and _pretend_ to have my way with you.”

Hinata’s jaw hung open as his mistake overwhelmed him. Most of the play was extremely tame, particularly with the prince and princess’ interactions. But to have those kinds of intimate moments with the villain, he knew he was doomed. The more the blood drained from his face, the wider Tsukishima’s smirk grew.

“You seriously didn’t know? Hm, too bad it wasn’t a surprise. I think the audience would have gotten a kick out of your natural response when I steal you away,” Tsukishima purred as he picked up Hinata’s hand and held it up near his own face. Hinata thought for a moment he was going to kiss his hand like the prince would but instead turned his hand and planted a sensuous kiss on his wrist.

He whined before he could stop himself, heat spreading from Tsukishima’s soft lips traveling down his forearm. Hot breath shuddered over his skin and he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut from the tantalizing sensation. He couldn’t look away from Tsukishima’s heated gaze. For once he looked ravenous like he was going to eat Hinata whole. His self-preservation must be pathetic, he thought, because he was perfectly fine with that.

“Are you okay? You’re looking a little flushed,” Tsukishima snickered.

“What do you think?! Although, this dress is really hot.”

“Hmm, maybe we should take care of that.”

Both Tsukishima’s hands slipped under the skirt and began pulling it up. Hinata gasped as a cool breeze rushed across the roof, grazing over his exposed legs. He wanted to snap at Tsukishima but couldn’t find the words when a hot mouth closed on his throat. His body melted like butter, pliant even as fresh excitement rushed through him. The only movement he could manage was slipping his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair, marveling at the pretty golden color and how incredibly soft it was against his skin.

The door to the roof shot open and Hinata yelped as Tsukishima’s fingers gripped into his skin as a reflex.

“Tsukki! Noooo!” Yamaguchi cried and rushed toward them. Hinata was still in a daze when he was yanked off Tsukishima’s lap and into Yamaguchi’s protective arms.

“What are you doing, Yamaguchi?!”

“Do you realize how hard it is to clean this dress? It can’t be washed like normal! The last thing we need is for you to dirty it with your, uh, germs.”

“Germs?! Why does this even matter to you?”

“I’m Ennoshita-senpai’s assistant, and as of now, Hinata’s protector. Until the play is over you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Can’t I just play with him after he gets changed?”

“Look at what you’ve done to him! He’s a limp noodle!”

“I feel fine, Yamaguchi… I feel great.”

“You sound like you’re stoned! _You_ are off limits, pervert,” Yamaguchi snapped, pointing a finger at Tsukishima before guiding Hinata back into the school. Hinata paused just in front of the door, sending Tsukishima a wistful look over his shoulder. It wasn’t a smirk he was wearing or his typical aloof expression. Tsukishima was beaming back at Hinata and was actively trying to force it away as he bit his lip. They never got the chance to speak their true feelings out loud, but they understood each other completely. Hinata was relieved he could walk onto that stage proudly without anything holding him back.

 

Unfortunately for Kageyama, the audience did end up rooting for the villain. After all, who could resist the brightness of Hinata’s face when he’s flustered?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I see a jealousy prompt, I always think "There's no way I'm doing that, too angsty." And yet I always do XD


End file.
